Love Is In The Heir
by laurenventi
Summary: Rory has an interview with the New York Times but her chances get wrecked...literally. :D Temporary Hiatus.
1. Moment of Truth

**A/N: This is my latest story! I wrote this a long time ago but I've just decided to post it. Let me know what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. There plain and simple.**

Rory was already running late and she wasn't even ready yet. That's why she was racing down 5th avenue in her Honda Accord fixing her hair in the mirror at the same time. She was supposed to be at the meeting twenty seven minutes and thirty six seconds ago. Now forty seconds. She'd been calling the _New York Times _every day this week and they had finally agreed on an interview. Today. At 'precisely ten a.m.'. Now it was tent twenty eight and forty six—seven okay now fifty seconds. Her phone goes off and she decides to ignore it until it rings for the tenth time. She reaches her hand in her purse on the passenger seat and digs around for her phone. To no avail. God, she needed a new purse; she couldn't find anything in here! She takes the purse and holds it upside down dumping its contents on the chair. She looks down at the chair, sighing with relief, but when she picks it up the ringing stops. She curses under her breath and tosses it back on the seat next to her. When she looks up a stretch limousine is crossing the light in front of her. She immediately presses the brakes. To no avail. She runs directly into the side of the limo and the airbag inflates in front of her.

She jumps out of the car. "Oh my god!" Instead of looking at the limo she looks at her own car and then her watch: ten thirty two a.m. She was never gonna make it to the meeting now. Especially not with her car totaled. The front bumper was off and the entire hood of the car was smashed into the windshield. "Oh my god!" She repeats trying to process the whole thing. "I'm never gonna make it to the meeting now." She voices aloud this time.

"Shouldn't that be the last thing on your mind right now?"

Three guys were now standing behind her. One was wearing a chauffer uniform and one was surveying the damage to the limo. The other one, who had just spoken, was wearing a business suit without the tie and a too cocky smile in Rory's opinion.

"Where the hell did you come from?" She speaks, finally.

"Out of the limo you just totaled." The guy surveying the damage rounds on her.

"Huntz." The first guy warns.

Rory laughs humorlessly. "This is not my fault!" She responds looking at the second guy. "The light was on red when you ran it!"

"Yellow." He corrects. "We were running late, where were you off to? The salon?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asks incredulously. "And I was not off to the salon; I was on my way to a very important meeting, which you just ruined by the way!"

"Good for us then." Beat. "You probably wouldn't have gotten the job anyway." He adds knowingly.

"Guys!" The first guy shouts, stepping in between them. "This isn't helping me." Pure arrogance.

"You?" Rory fumes. "What about me?"

He moves towards her. "I can help you."

Rory sighs biting back her response as her cell phone goes off. She goes around to the passenger side of the car and sticks her hand through the window, grabbing her phone.

"What?" She answers harshly. She waits for a response and quickly recovers after hearing that it's the guy from the _New York Times_. "No, sorry, I just—" He cuts her off. "No, I do want the job, I just got in a—" She sighs. "I know that I should leave personal matters out of this but you don't understand. I just had a car—" Pause. Rory waits. "What? No! Tell them to come back; I just need…ten minutes. An hour tops." She hears someone laughing and glares. "Can't we just reschedule, then?" She sighs again. "I see. No, it's fine. Well, actually its not but what can ya do, right?" She throws her hands up, anxious to get off the phone now. "Well, yes, there is that. Getting over it." She rolls her eyes. "Thank you for your time and lovely hospitality." She says sarcastically. She stabs at the end button with her pointer finger and tosses it back in the car.

"Bad news?" The first guy smirks.

Rory glares and sits on the trunk of her car and folds her arms. People were already starting to crowd around pointing and gasping like they were some kind of freak side show at the zoo. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Rory sighs again. Yep. It was only ten forty five and the day already sucked!

**A/N: Leave a review please!**


	2. Tragic Indifference

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!! These chapters are really starting to have a lot of dialogue, wow. :D Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even ownt a GG tee shirt!! That should tell you something.**

Finally deciding on an outfit Rory walks downstairs into the lobby and out of her hotel, 'The Ritz', where she was staying for the month. After the accident she had discovered that her car was in no condition to be fixed. 'There's nothing we can do.' The man had told her like her car was an actual person and had died. That's how she felt anyway. Now she was forced to take the stinking, rotting, vomit smelling taxi everywhere. Lorelai couldn't believe it. She cried. For 'the loss of something so near and dear' to her. In other words the car. Lane had sympathized and asked if any of the guys in the limo were hot. Luke had said 'Wow, that sucks' and promptly went on to ask if she wanted more coffee. Emily and Richard, of course they offered to buy her a new one which she hastily refused. Now she wished she had taken up the offer after trying to hail a taxi for the third time. She tried hailing the cab and saying 'taxi', now she was attempting to whistle for one. A taxi immediately speeds out of nowhere. Pleased, Rory steps onto the curb aand is immediately splashed with rain water. Stink smelling rain water. Stink smelling, muddy, spit drenched rain water. The smile slowly fades off her face and she turns and walks down the side walk instead. The man behind her quickly jumps in the taxi and it pulls off. Rory doesn't notice. She pulls a business card out of her bag deciding on the spot to head down to FM Studios on High Fidelity. Passersby was looking at her getting whiplash from every direction and they had reason to. She was a wreck. Her hair was dripping wet and completely flat now. Her makeup was running which made her resemble a raccoon.

--

Rory walks into FM Studios the same way she looked a half hour ago. Once again she is greeted by stares and once again she ignores them. She walks straight up to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm looking for…" She looks down at the card in her hand. "…a Jess Mariano."

The woman doesn't bother to hide her disgust. "He's in a meeting."

"No, you don't understand." Rory protests. "I have to see him."

"You'll have to make an appointment." She pulls out a book and checks the date. "How about the sixteenth?"

"No." Rory says hostily. The woman looks startled. Rory smiles apologetically and lowers her voice again. "I don't want an appointment. I have to see him." Beat. "Now."

She smiles fakely and picks up the phone on the desk. "Yes, there's a woman out here who you'll need to…see to. Right away." Rory looks around the room and notices a door with the name 'Jess Mariano' posted on it. She heads for the door as the woman puts down the phone. "Miss!" She calls after her, quickly following. "You're not allowed—" Rory opens the door to the office with the secretary on her feels. The first guy from the accident, Jess, is sitting at his desk leaning against his chair with a blonde on the desk in front of him, with her leg up on the arm of the chair. "I'm so sorry, sir." The secretary starts. "I tried to stop her, but—"

Jess holds up his hand. "It's okay, Stace." He stands. "Ms. Gilmore and I are…accidental friends." He smirks. "Pun intended." 'Stace' nods and heads back to her desk when Jess calls her back. "Show Ms. Lang to the exit." She nods.

"But we're not—" 'Ms. Lang' starts.

"I can assure you, we are." Jess cuts her off. He closes the door after they exit.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, anything." Rory speaks for the first time since entering the room.

"Believe me, you didn't." He heads back behind his desk. "Have a seat."

Rory hesitates. "No, thanks."

He looks up surprised. "This isn't a sit down kind a thing, then?" It's rhetorical. Rory looks around the office distractedly. "Is there something you wanted?" He speaks again. "A towel maybe?" He suggests looking her over.

Rory glares. "I'm fine." He nods, smirking. "I know I look like a raccoon okay, so—"

He cuts her off. "On a bender."

"What?" She asks confused.

"You look like a raccoon on a bender." He repeats.

"You know why I look like this?" Her voice increases.

"Enlighten me."

"Because," Rory emphasizes. "I got soaked trying to a hail a taxi today." He goes to say something but she cuts him off. "Why would I do something as stupid and ludicrous as that you're wondering?" She asks rhetorically. "Because it's the only means I have of getting around nowadays seeing as my car was wrecked! But no, you don't have to worry about such trivial things because you have limo after limo piled up with everyone waiting on you hand and foot! So you couldn't possibly know what I was through, could you?" He opens his mouth to say some thing but closes it again and sighs when she continues. "No! You couldn't and neither could your stupid, arrogant friend 'Huntz' or whatever his name is either! How is he, by the way? Good I hope. Somebody should be having a good week after what happened on Tuesday!" Jess chuckles. "You're laughing at me."

"Yes, I am." Beat. "You're acting insane."

Rory laughs. "Oh am I?"

"Yes." He assures her. "I don't exactly know why you came here today or why your telling me all this." He admits.

"Because," She ponders. "I needed to vent."

"You needed to vent?" He repeats.

"Yes and you need to fix this!" She repeats more confidently this time.

"I need 'to fix this'?" He repeats again.

"Stop repeating everything I say!" Rory says frustrated. "And yes."

He smirks again. "You know? I like this whole Blue Crush look." He signals to her appearance. "The wet t-shirt thing really seems to be workin' for you." Rory glares and storms out slamming the door behind her. He chuckles again.

--

**A/N: Please review!! I need to know what to work on! Thanks huns. :D**


	3. Pricks Shouldn't Get the Good Cars

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys!! Especially on 'Drunk or Not'! But I have half the chapter finished already, but in the main time here's something to tide you over.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG I would be rich, which I'm not.**

**--**

"I mean he laughed at me." Rory tells Lorelai and Lane as they walk down the sidewalk heading back to 'The Ritz'. "He just sat there and laughed in my face."

Lorelai gasps. "No!"

"How dare he?" Lane asks with fake enthusiasm.

Rory continues ignoring them both. "I mean who does something like that?" She asks rhetorically. "It's…unethical."

"It is." Lane agrees.

Lorelai spins around in front of them, walking backwards. "Maybe he was laughing at his own joke." She suggests. "'Raccoon on a bender'." She repeats, smiling. "That is a good one." Rory glares at her and the smile quickly fades. "I'm just saying." She shrugs facing the front again. "Gosh, you really need a car!" Lor complains. "This walk is tiring!" Lane watches on amusedly.

"You could've brought your own car." Rory tells her matter-of-factly.

"And risk being mugged or it getting stolen?!" Lor exclaims.

"Or worse," Lane pipes in. "Wrecking it in a car accident going one hundred miles an hour!" Lorelai laughs.

"I was not going one hundred miles an hour on a seventy mile strip!" Rory protests.

"God forbid!" Lor counters.

Rory glares. "And that's why you deserve to walk." Lor sticks out her tongue at Rory who continues anyway. "So what movie is it gonna be?" They ignore her.

"Cute car." Lorelai says.

"Hot guy at ten o'clock." Lane squeals.

"Guys, come on." Rory sighs. "The f-word here is—"

"Finally." She's cut off.

Rory looks shocked as she sees Jess leaning against his limo. "Jess," She's flabbergasted. "Hi."

"You are very hard to track down." He tells her, standing.

"Am I?" She questions. "I was out of town."

"Huh." He responds looking her over. "I see you got a towel after all. That's too bad, I'm gonna miss the see through shirt thing." He smirks at her reaction. Lane looks open-mouthed at Lorelai.

Rory folds her arms over her chest, feeling exposed. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." He starts. "But now is hardly the place or time." He adds gauging her reaction. Lorelai chokes and Lane hastily pats her back.

Rory faces them. "Ah…this is my friend, Lane." She introduces signaling to them. "And my mom, Lorelai."

"You're kidding, right?" It's rhetorical. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were her mother." He lies smoothly.

Rory rolls her eyes as Lorelai smiles. "I like you."

Jess smirks. "Always appreciated."

Lorelai turns to Rory. "He doesn't seem like such a narcissistic, arrogant prick to me, hun." She says intentionally.

Jess looks at Rory curiously and she flushes, looking down. "What can I do for you Jess?" She's past frustrated.

"Nothing actually." He hands her a pair of keys.

"What's this for?"

"Your car." He replies obviously. Lane raises her eyebrows.

"I don't have a car." Rory responds stupidly.

Jess shakes his head. "You didn't have a car yesterday, today you have a car." He signals to the car at which Lorelai had commented on behind his limo. Rory faces the car at which she, Lane and Lorelai's mouth fall open. A pink _Porsche 911 _is sitting there with the top down.

Rory spins around. "I can't take this!"

"Why not?" Jess asks surprised.

Lor follows. "Yea, 'why not'?"

"Because," Rory emphasizes glaring at Lorelai. "I don't know when I'd be able to pay you back." She faces him again.

"Don't worry about it." He assures her.

"No you don't understand." Rory counters. "I don't accept things for free—"

"Yes you do." Lorelai interrupts.

"From strangers." Rory counters as if Lor hadn't interrupted.

"I'm not a stranger."

"Yes you are, besides your name and where you work I don't know anything about you." Rory persists.

"And the fact that I'm a 'narcissistic, arrogant prick', right?" He chuckles as she flushes yet again. "Didn't you want me to fix everything?"

"He got you there." Lane says. Lorelai nods.

"This isn't what I meant, everything isn't fixed. I still have to pay for the damage done to my car and—"

"Then I'll pay for it." He cuts her off taking out his phone.

"No!" Rory stops him. "This isn't what I meant when I said to fix things!" She sighs. "I was angry and upset. I would've said anything to make you feel bad." She laughs.

He sighs putting his phone back in his pocket. "Just take the car." He presses the keys more firmly into her hands closing her fist around it. She resists. "If you don't take it I'll give it to the first stranger I see."

"No you won't." She brushes it off easily. He looks down the sidewalk and sees an elderly woman heading in their direction. He takes the keys from Rory and walks up to the woman. Rory and Lorelai watch on horrified and Lane watches on amused. Rory sees Jess signaling to the car and rushes up to them and takes the keys back. "Fine, I'll take it."

"Who are you?" The woman asks Rory.

"Uh, I'm…" Rory struggles.

"Did you get that?" The woman faces Jess again, ignoring Rory. "Just take a left up at the light and its right on the right hand side, can't miss it."

Jess nods. "Thank you."

The woman nods and walks off.

Rory looks at him disbelievingly. "You were asking for directions?"

He smirks for the umpteenth time. "Yes." Beat. "Is there a problem with that?"

"You tricked me." She pouts. He laughs and heads back in the direction they came. Rory quickly follows as he opens the backseat of the limo. "I will definitely reimburse you."

He faces her, looking her over once again. "I don't doubt that."

Rory looks scandalous. "I didn't mean—"

"You wanna catch a movie with us? We were going up to Rory's room." Lorelai tells him.

"As much as I would like to see inside your room," He directs to Rory. "I can't, I have to be somewhere." Rory looks down. "Maybe another time." He smiles reassuringly before getting in the limo and pulling away.

"I sensed something." Lorelai sing-songs.

Lane nods. "There was definitely a vibe." Rory looks at the Porsche with a stunned face. Lane and Lorelai start to examine the car as well.

"He loves you!" Lor sing-songs again.

**--**

**A/N: Please review! The more reviews I get the sooner I update 'Drunk or Not' and this story. It's not called blackmailing, its called negotiating. Lol. :D**


	4. The Bachelor

**A/N: Sorry I'm taking so long to update guys but I have exams this week and next week! :( I got this idea when I was watching What I Like About You. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own GG dvd's. Lol.**

**--**

"Let's go for another ride!" Lorelai suggests again for the umpteenth time.

Rory looks at her incredulously. "Okay." She agrees.

"But I'm driving." Lor takes the keys from her.

"Why?"

"We can't afford you driving so recklessly again hun." She smiles sweetly.

Rory rolls her eyes and pulls open the door and Lane is standing there.

"Guess who the number two 'Hottest Most Eligible Bachelors in New York' is?" She pushes her way inside and holds up the magazine. "Jess!" She shouts before they can comprehend, shoving the magazine into Rory's hand.

"Oh my god." She looks down at the page scanning it. "This is picture is…"

"Hot." Lane offers.

"Ya it is." Lorelai agrees.

"He's so…" Rory starts and then suddenly changes her mind. "…such a pig!" Lorelai and Lane look confused. "Listen to this," Rory explains. "'Is there anyone special in your life?'" She reads. "'Yes, about half the woman in New York—well the pretty ones anyway.'" Rory lowers the magazine looking at them.

"Who's number one?" Lor changes the subject.

Rory turns the page and sees 'Huntz' on the page. "Oh my god. Are they serious?"

"I know right." Lane agrees. "Jess is totally hotter than this Logan guy."

"Totally." Lor agrees. Rory glares. "Well at least read his answer."

"Yea, it can't be any worse, right?"

Rory looks at the article. "Wrong. Listen to this. Same question. 'No one's that special,'" Rory reads his answer. "'Well, except me anyway and I'm sure that doesn't count.'"

Lorelai laughs. Rory looks at her. "Sorry."

"They couldn't have picked two worse people." Rory says closing the magazine. "The day just got a whole lot worse." She folds her arms and sighs.

The doorbell rings. "You're just jealous because neither of them said you." Lorelai sing-songs as Rory answers the door.

A guy with a package is standing there. "Rory Gilmore." He holds out a package and a pen. Rory nods and signs the sheet before handing them both back. She closes the door and heads back to the counter and takes off the card attached to it.

"'Here's the tickets for the Bachelor Awards you requested.'" She reads. "'Jess'. I didn't ask for any tickets." Rory says opening the envelope. Lorelai walks over to the desk and sits at the computer. "But, then…who could've…" She ponders and then notices Lorelai. "…why would you do that?" Lor continues to type. "Mom, answer me."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose." Rory looks at her skeptically. "Okay, well maybe I did, but come on, seriously tell me that you don't wanna go to this."

"I don't wanna go." Rory says seriously.

Lor shakes her head. "That totally wasn't a straight face."

Rory sighs. "Now I'm gonna have to buy a cute new dress to go so that he knows that I didn't ask for the tickets."

Lane looks confused. "Why can't you just call him?"

"What? No…" She shakes her head. "That would be rude…" Lorelai looks on expectantly. "…it's unheard of. I have to go."

"Uh huh." Lor nods knowingly. "Right. Too bad I can't go so that I can keep an eye on you and…"

"Yes!" Lane throws her hands in the air. Lorelai looks at her surprised. "Sorry." Lane quickly recovers. "This just means that I can go now."

"Then you can give me a play by play."

"Nothings gonna happen." Rory assures them. Lane and Lor look at each other skeptically.

--

Rory takes in the scene around her with a surprising amount of disbelief and abhorrence. Everywhere countless amounts of women were throwing themselves at all the bachelors. She would not subject herself to something so…so, humiliating. She sighs and walks over to the refreshment table.

"Every time I see you I think that you can't possibly look any better and you always prove me wrong."

Rory jumps but doesn't look surprised when she sees Jess. Realizing his statement she flushes at the underhanded compliment but quickly recovers. "Don't you have a mob to be fighting off or something?"

He shrugs. "I just left them at the door." He signals to the direction he came from.

"Shame."

"Not really." He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Do you know what happens back there? Constant screaming," He supplies. "They throw phone numbers and…underwear at you…" He trails off reliving the moment. "Well, it's not all bad…"

Rory rolls her eyes and faces the table again and feels a prickle down her neck. "Stop that." She runs her hands over the back of her neck.

He chuckles. "Stop what?"

"Watching me." She faces him again and tugs at the hem of her dress.

He watches the movement. "You can't blame a guy." He shrugs it off again. "I'm just admiring the view."

"Well don't." Rory says simply.

He looks around before facing her once again. "Look Rory, I like you. And let's face it, I know you like me and who wouldn't?" He asks rhetorically. "I mean, come on."

Rory laughs humorlessly. "Yea, right…the idea that I…" She points to herself and then back to him. "…could like someone like you is just…insane. It's ridiculous." She tucks her hair behind her ear and laughs awkwardly. "…I mean you're…you. You're a pig, you're arrogant and self-centered and…"

He holds his hands up smirking. "Please, save yourself the trouble of hurling adjectives at me as I've heard them all before." She glares but he continues anyway. "I may seem superficial now, but I'm just a regular guy, ya know, I want what my parents had. They were married for thirty years…" He ponders. "Maybe not by choice…" He trails off.

Rory softens. "A three decade marriage?"

"No, a good lookin' kid like me." He smiles cockily. Rory sighs and walks over to the punch bowl. "Okay, that…" He quickly follows and turns her by the elbow. "…was a joke." He continues. "They're having an after party later on. Come with me."

Rory hesitates. "…I can't. I came with Lane, and…" She looks around for her friend sees her talking to one of the bachelors. "…Uh…"

"I think she'll survive." He says sarcastically. "Come with me." He repeats.

"Um…" He tugs on her hand. "…Okay." She says finally. He pulls her towards the exit.

--

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy I update! Lol, review guys! :D Oh and its not that I like Logan more than Jess--believe me if you knew me you'd know I didn't--but I just that Logan would be #1 in a situation like this because of Mitchum. Sometimes I think if Jess didn't exist then--and only then--would I be able to tolerate Logan. Lol. Please don't hate me or don't let that discourage you from reviewing. :D**


	5. The Painting Disaster

**A/N: I updated asap like I promised. I should get a cookie!! Lol. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--**

Rory takes the cans of paint to the clearing in the middle of the room while Lane rolls a large surface area in front of t the point. They both have on jean shorts with tee-shirts.

"I still don't see how this will help." Rory voices her doubts yet again.

"It helps to distress a person." Lane explains.

"Where did you hear that garbage?" Rory laughs.

"Logan." Lane responds simply. "And its not garbage."

Rory looks startled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Huntzberger Logan?" Rory questions again. Lane ignores her. "When did you talk to him?"

"When you were flirting with Jess."

Rory thinks back to the party. "I was not flirting."

"Well he certainly was." Lane bends to open the cans of paint.

Rory sighs shaking her head. "He barely noticed me the entire time."

"So you say." She inputs.

Rory continues. "If that was the case he wouldn't have given a ride to half the women in New York." Beat. "Well the pretty ones anyway." She quotes, folding her arms as the doorbell rings. She opens the door and looks stunned and confused when she sees Logan. "Ah…w-what…" She starts. "Jess isn't here." It's the only thing she can think of.

He smirks. "Why would he be?"

Rory ignores the comment. "Then…I don't understand…what are you doing here?"

"I was invited." He says simply.

Before Rory can comprehend Lane appears behind her and pulls the door open wider. "Logan, hi." She greets. "Come in."

"What?" Rory exclaims. They both ignore her as Logan enters the room and takes off his jacket. Rory closes the door and pulls Lane across the room. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asks, not bothering to lower her voice.

Lane looks apologetic. "Did I not mention that he was coming over?"

"Lane! Look at my face." She signals to her expression. "I think I would have remembered something like that!"

"I'm right here," Logan tells them. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not deaf."

"Do you mind we're kind of having a discussion." Rory says harshly.

"Should I leave?"

"No!" "Yes!" Lane and Rory both start at the same time.

"It seems we're at a stand still." He smiles.

Rory pulls Lane into her room leaving Logan in the living room. "It was his idea, I couldn't exactly not invite him." Lane starts.

"Why not?" Rory says without thinking.

"Rory, come on."

Rory sighs. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"What? No." Pause. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Are you crazy?" Rory blows up. "He's not the commitment type."

"You don't know that." Lane counters.

"His answer proves that!" She quickly lowers her voice remembering he was outside.

"No it doesn't." Lane denies. "Besides, nobody is bigger of a player than Jess."

Rory looks stung, but quickly recovers. She sighs before going back into the living room with Lane on her heels. "So, Logan," Rory starts. "it is Logan right?" He smirks but doesn't answer knowing that she knows his name. "I never would've pegged you as the painting type."

"I never would've pegged you as a lot of things either. Guess we were both wrong."

Rory clenches her jaw but plasters a smile on her face nonetheless.

--

If they hadn't known any better they would never have guessed that this was the same room they had started in. Paint was splattered everywhere despite the tons of the newspapers they had spread out hours before.

Rory smiles. "That did make me feel better."

"Told you it would." Lane tells her.

"Apparently, we got a little carried away." Logan adds, bringing their attention to the mess in the room.

Rory's smile fades. "That totally just bummed me out."

Logan laughs. "Nice choice of words."

Now that Rory had actually talked to him she had to agree that he wasn't that bad. He was actually pretty nice and funny. Of course she would never tell Lane that. She did not need an another 'told you so'. She quickly comes out of her reverie looking back around the room.

"Guys come on. Now its time for the best part. Cleaning." She says sarcastically.

"How is that 'the best part'?" Lane questions anyway.

"Isn't that what maid service is for?" Logan asks.

Rory glares. "No, now come on." She starts putting the lids back on the remaining cans of paint, as Lane and Logan start gathering the newspapers on the floor. As soon as Rory "lids" the third can the doorbell rings yet again. She sighs before wiping her hands on her jeans and pulling the door open. Once again she looks stunned and confused upon seeing Jess.

"Jess…ah, what—" She struggles for words again. "Hi."

"Hi." He responds looking her over. "Did I…interrupt something?"

Rory looks down at her appearance. "No, no. This is just…paint." She says dumbly.

He smirks. "I can see that."

"Yes, unfortunately you can." Rory adds unnecessarily. "Um…did you—"

"I hope you don't think you're getting off that ease," Logan appears at the door and spots Jess. "Hey man." Jess nods. "Your girlfriend's not so bad Mariano. I take back all the negative things I said about her."

"What negative things?" Rory asks curiously ignoring the first part.

"Do you mind, we're kind of having a discussion." Logan mocks.

"Ha ha." Rory replies dryly, rolling her eeyes. "I'm not trying to get out of anything."

"If you're sure." He disappears back inside.

"That explains the paint." Jess signals to her clothes. Rory couldn't explain where all the tension had suddenly come from. She looks down at the space between them. "I guess I'll come back another time since you're busy." He says finally and backs away and walks back towards the elevator.

"What?" Rory quickly looks up. "Jess, wait!" She quickly follows. He turns around and faces her and suddenly she can't remember—doesn't know what to say. So she says the first thing that comes to her head. "What are you doing here, Jess?"

He shrugs pushing his hands inside his pockets. "I came to see if you wanted to catch a movie…"

"I like movies." Rory says unconsciously.

"Didn't know you had company," He shrugs again.

"I don't have company." Rory quickly realizes her blunder. "I mean I do, but, he's not my company—well he is because technically it is my room, but…" She trails off pondering how to explain. "…what I'm trying to say is I didn't invite him there. Lane did. I didn't even know about it until he showed up…I don't even like him." She quickly recovers. "I mean I don't hate him or anything, but, its more indifference, ya know?" She stops, gauging his reaction, but he's just looking at her. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this but I just want…" She sighs. "I want you to understand and not get the wrong idea." She's wringing her hands now. "I mean I don't exactly know what you're thinking…" The magic words.

Jess comes out of his reverie. "What the hell am I suppose to think, Rory?" She looks taken aback. "The day of the accident you two were at each other's throats, but, I guess that was just the chemistry, right—"

"No, there was no attraction—no chemistry!" Rory quickly intervenes.

He ignores her. "Now I come over and he's there with you, doing God knows what!"

"I told you, Lane invited him and we were painting."

Jess chuckles. "He's not the painting type, trust me, he just wants to get in your pants." He presses the button on the elevator.

Rory looks taken aback. "He's your friend."

"Doesn't mean he's not a jerk."

Rory folds her arms and looks around the hallway. "Why does it matter what happened anyway?" She speaks up all of a sudden. "I mean…you're with tons of different girls every day and one guy who…I didn't even sleep with, who I don't even like, who's not even here for me and suddenly that's so wrong? I mean…it's not exactly like we're dating or we're together or anything." She sighs and looks down again.

He runs his hand over his jaw. "You're right." He enters the elevator and presses the ground floor button. "We're not together."

Rory watches as the elevator doors close and sighs and backs away reentering her suite. She closes the door and leans against it. Lane notices her entrance and frazzled appearance. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Rory look up, noticing them both looking at her. "Oh, I'm fine. Good." Lane nods and Rory pushes away from the door and continues to clean.

--

**A/N: Reviews make my world go round!! :D**


	6. Shout It Out Loud

**A/N: Hey guys!! I'm tryna work on the next chappie for 'Drunk Or Not' but here's something to tide you over until then. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it--which means that I don't!**

**--**

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asks Lorelai and Rory as they look at their menus.

"Ah, yea…I'll have the 'No Rules Burger' minus the onions and pickles," Lorelai starts. "…the cheese fries and some coffee." She finishes.

The waitress nods and turns to Rory who doesn't notice. She continues to stare at her menu.

"Hun."

"Huh?" She looks up and notices the waitress hovering over her. "Oh, sorry. Um…" She looks back at the menu as if seeing it for the first time. "I'll just have…what she ordered." She signals to Lorelai. The waitress saunters off.

"Hun, are you okay?" Rory nods. Lorelai closes her menu ad places it back on the table. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Rory looks up startled. "What?"

"I know something's up, what is it?"

"Nothing." She looks at her menu again just to avoid Lor's gaze. Lorelai takes the menu out of her hand and looks expectantly at her. "I said it's nothing."

Lor looks on disbelievingly before Rory snatches her menu back and holds it up. "What?" Rory doesn't respond. She only peers over the top every so often. Lorelai sighs and stands. "I'm off to the bathroom." She walks around the corner. Rory doesn't notice. She only jumps a few minutes later when the waitress places the order o the table and Lor retakes her seat. She waits for the waitress to leave before speaking. "Could the fact that Jess is over at that table with a girl be what's wrong?"

"What?" Rory jumps. "No." She sighs and leans back against the booth. "Maybe."

"Aw, hun. Did something happen?"

Rory hesitates before starting. "Jess came by a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," She explains. "It didn't go well. At all." Lorelai looks confused so she continues. "Logan was there," Lor goes to say something but closes her mouth when Rory continues. "Lane invited him. Apparently she had talked to him at the awards. Jess saw him and of course he didn't see Lane so he assumed that we had slept together." She sighs reminiscing.

"What?" Lorelai laughs. "That's ridiculous. "Doesn't he know that you hate him?"

Rory shrugs. "Apparently not enough to assume the worse. He started saying all sorts of things like the only reason that we didn't get along was because of some sort of attraction we were harboring towards each other and that Logan only wanted to get in my pants." Lorelai looks incredulous. "I told him that it wasn't true and that it shouldn't matter who I slept with anyway because we weren't together. That was the last time I've seen him since." Rory finishes.

"Aw, hun. He was just upset." Lorelai tells her. "Maybe he saw Logan and freaked." She suggests. "Or he couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else." Pause. "It's nice to have someone to be jealous over you."

"It's not nice." Rory blows up. "He really thinks that I would've slept with Logan had I gotten the chance to." She sighs again. "I didn't even tell Lane because of course she thinks he's a god or something and she'd probably be insulted." Lorelai smiles reassuringly. "God, he's such a jerk!"

"Not talking about me are you?"

Rory recognizes the voice immediately as Jess' and wonders how she missed his approach. She tucks her hair behind her ear and looks down at the table. He continues to watch her and she continues to ignore him. Lorelai watching notices the tensions and comes to Rory's aid and greets Jess.

"Hi, Jess. How are you?"

"I'm okay." He responds but doesn't look away from Rory. "You doing okay I hope." He directs it to Lorelai but even she knows its for Rory.

"Yea, great actually. Excuse me." She moves to get up but Rory hooks her leg around hers under the table. Lor shakes it off and gets up and heads towards the exit. Jess stands there a few seconds later.

"Can I sit down?"

Rory sighs. "You can do whatever you like." She shrugs nonchalantly.

He sits in the seat vacated by Lorelai. "You're not expecting anyone are you?"

Rory looks up suddenly. "If you mean Logan then—"

He cuts her off. "That was a joke."

"Was it?" She says harshly. "There's a surprise."

Jess clenches his jaw and sits back in the booth. "Okay," He shakes his head. "I deserved that." She doesn't respond. "Listen," He reaches across the table for her hand, but she pulls it back, folding her arms. He sighs. "I know that I screwed up and I said some things that were hypocritical and…uncalled for and I wish that I could undo it and take it back, but…I can't."

"Why?" Rory speaks up.

"Why can't I take it back?" He asks sarcastically.

Rory rolls her eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

For the first time he hesitates. "I…talked to Logan…"

"Right." Rory grabs her bag and heads for the exit. "I should've guessed."

He quickly follows. "Wait. Rory." He catches her outside the door and turns her by the elbow. "Just wait a second, okay? Look, I know that I don't have any excuse, but I didn't know what else to do." He tugs on her hand after she attempts to pull away.

"You could've just believed me when I said that nothing happened," She suggests. "No, wait, that would've been way too easy."

Jess sighs. "Look I know that I messed up and that you don't want to talk to me right now—"

"Or ever." Rory mumbles.

He smirks. "Or ever." He repeats. "I just feaked when I saw him there, ya know? He's a jerk and—"

"You're not? I mean you're not exactly chivalrous or…Mr. Perfect despite what the magazines might say and—"

"Rory, listen—"

"No," She holds her hands up. "I've listened and I don't exactly like what I'm hearing."

"How about feeling?" He counters, sliding his hand up her arm as his other hand moves to the side of her jaw. "Do you like what you're feeling?" He takes another step toward her and she's too surprised to move back or do anything else. His hand continues to slide from her arm to her waist. She can feel tingles all her over body and her heart is pounding somewhere inside her throat. His lips brush over hers and her heart rate increases ten fold. Her hands hover in a limbo as she contemplates what to do. When his hand reaches her lower back he slides his palm up and down reassuringly, she finds her hands resting on his chest and herself slowly responding. His thumb moves to the corner of her mouth as his tongue trails over her lips. Unconsciously she finds her mouth opening and herself slowly surrendering. His other hand cradles the next side of her face as he pushes his tongue inside her mouth and gently probes hers, nipping gently at her lower lip then the upper one. She finds her knees growing weaker by the second and her toes curling inside her shoes. Startled at the sensation she pulls away and notices her hand tightly gripping at his tee shirt. She quickly releases her grip and hastily backs away. In her haste she bumps into an oncoming passerby and turns and mumbles an apology. They continue walking. She turns back and faces Jess again.

"I have to go." She picks up her bag briefly wondering how and when it got there before walking off. He calls after her. She stops and hurries back towards the café and enters and puts her and Lor's bill on the table. When she walks past again he turns her by the elbow. She pulls away and mumbles an "I have to go" and walks off again.

**A/N: Review guys!! Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. I'll Make A Ventriloquist Outta You

**A/N: I know I said I'd get this up by Friday but I got distracted--I've been getting distracted a lot lately, hmmm--anyways thanks for being so patient! Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

--

"So, let me get this straight." Lorelai says into the phone. "You, made out with Jess?"

"We didn't make out." Rory protests, walking on the bridge. She had went jogging about an hour ago, until her cell phone went off. Lorelai had laughed and mockingly asked if she thought she was June Cleaver. Rory pointed out that she wasn't married and asked how it was relevant during which Lor had abruptly changed topics.

"You said it lasted for fifteen seconds." She counters. "Sounds like ya made out to me."

Rory sighs. "Just tell me what to do."

Lorelai laughs. "You're asking _me,_" She stresses. "what to do about _you," _Again she stresses the word. "Not me, kissing a guy?"

"Mom." Rory repeats. "Come on."

"I'm drawing a blank here, kid." Lor shrugs it off.

"Fine." She gives in. "But the next time you want advice about something do not expect it from me."

"So that's how its gonna be?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yep, that's how it's gonna be." Rory counters wickedly.

"Fine." Lorelai huffs. "Two can play that game—"

Rory gets distracted when she hears someone seeking. She looks behind her and sees Jess in a red sports car pulling up on the side of her. "Jess." She begins unconsciously.

"'Jess'?" Lorelai says into the phone, trying to process.

"Hi." He starts.

"What are you doing here?" Rory ignores Lor's question.

"Jess is there?" She asks again.

"Yes." Rory says exasperated. Jess looks confused. "Not you." She tells him.

"So, he isn't there?" Lorelai misunderstands.

"I figured we should talk." He tells her.

"I'm not talking to you." Rory says to Lorelai, not hearing Jess' statement.

"Look, Rory. Just here me out." Jess responds.

"What?" Rory asks confused. She sighs. "Mom, I'll talk to you later." She tells her.

"What? No!" Tell me what Jess is doing—" Rory closes the phone and faces Jess. Horns are blowing on the highway.

"You can't just stop in the middle of the highway." She tells him incredulously.

"You jog?" He asks distractedly, looking her over.

"Ah…sometimes." Pause. "Ah…you're blocking the road." She says matter-of-factly.

"Then get in the car." He signals to the passenger seat.

"What? No." She's surprised.

"Rory, come on. We need to talk."

She looks at the line behind him. "Not like this."

"Rory." A car blows again and he signals to them to go around. "Just get in the car." He faces her again. Rory sighs and continues walking over the bridge. He drives at her pace. "Rory." Rory ignores him. He stops and gets out of the car and walks on the side walk next to her.

She looks startled. "What are you doing?"

"It's called 'walking'." He says simply.

"But…" She stutters. "Your car. You can't just…leave it there."

"Somebody'll find it."

"How can you just—" She's at a lost for words. "Throw away a completely new car. It's—ridiculous."

He looks at her seriously. "It's easy enough when you didn't ask for it." He reads her expression. "Maybe if we're lucky, somebody in need'll find it."

She glares. "That's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." He continues walking.

"Why would you do that?" She tries to process. "Leave your car, with the keys in it," She adds. "In the middle of the highway." He goes to say something but she cuts him off. "Every chance get you're giving away something. You're either really, really generous or you're a wastrel and you don't care. Do you want to prove something? Is that what this is about?"

He cuts her off. "I'm not trying to prove anything." He sighs. "Have you ever felt like you got something you didn't deserve?"

Rory looks startled. "Uh…w-what does that have to do with anything?"

He sighs again and leans against the railing overlooking the dock. "My father is James Crouch." He states simply.

Rory looks skeptically. "The James Crouch? As in Jimmy Crouch?" Pause. "But he owns the entirety of New York."

He shrugs. "I'm sure it's not the entire city."

"Yea, it is." She says confidently.

"Okay, maybe it is." He gives in.

"So…I don't see the problem" She admits.

"Do you know what it's like to have everything handed down to you? Even if you didn't want it?" Jess asks her bitterly. "From the day I was born he assumed that I wanted to take over the company." Rory nods comprehending. "I didn't even have a choice. I was seventeen and making more money than most people in New York." He faces her. "People didn't even see me anymore, ya know?" It's rhetorical. "I was just 'Jimmy's son'; people treated me like I was superior and after awhile I started believing it." He shakes his head. "Then I just got sick of it. Most people will work for the rest of their lives and not have what I have and me…I could stop working today and I'm not even thirty." He clenches his jaw. "Jimmy didn't help the situation. He treated people like they were inferior, like dirt. I started doing things—anything just to separate myself from him. I didn't even care about the money; it got easier and easier for me to throw it away. He didn't even notice. Only one person he actually treated as his equal: Mitchum." Rory recognizes the name on spot. "That's how I met Logan." He puts his hands in his pockets and they start walking again.

"Why didn't you just donate it or…?"

"I did." He shrugs. "'Eligible Bachelors' that was a charity function; I wouldn't do it otherwise."

Rory looks surprised but quickly recovers. "My grandparents were basically the same way with my mom. She couldn't do anything; they wouldn't even let her go to public school like she wanted to." She smiles. "She says it was like being a ventriloquist or…a puppet where she couldn't say or do what she wanted because somebody else was controlling your every move."

He smirks. "What'd she do?"

Rory shrugs. "She had me." This time it's his turn to look surprised. "She moved us to another town; she says she didn't want me to go through what she did."

He stops. "That's too bad."

"Not really, I don't think I would've like being a debutante very much."

He continues anyway. "Maybe we would've met sooner."

Rory flushes and looks down and quickly changes the subject back to him. "What is it that you really wanted to do?"

He hesitates and starts walking again. "Write." He says simply.

For the umpteenth time that day Rory is stunned by what he says. "Really?"

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not." She responds quickly. "I just can't see you as a writer. It's kind of…conservative." He nods. "It's just surprising."

"More so for Jimmy than you." He assures her.

"He knows?"

He sighs and nods. "I told him last year." She goes to ask Jimmy's reaction but he cuts her off as if expecting the question. "He didn't take it well. He told me to 'get over it' because it wasn't gonna happen."

Rory doesn't know what to say, so she says the first thing that comes to mind. "Uh…I'm sorry."

He chuckles. "Don't worry about it." Beat. "I'm workin' on it." Rory goes to ask him what he means but his phone goes off. He mentions something about being there soon and hangs up. She looks around trying to figure out when they had started walking back in the direction they started. He sighs. "The one and only." Rory understands that it was Jimmy and nods. They both stop when they notice Jess' car still there. "Guess the name Jess Mariano means something after all." He tells her heading back to the driver seat. "Where are you headed?" He asks her by way of offering a ride.

"Ah…home, but I wanna finish my jog." He nods and starts the car before driving off. Rory watches after him before breaking into a run.

--

**A/N: Review guys!! Remember they complete me. :D**


	8. No Doubt

**A/N: Yay!! I'm getting a lot done, aren't I? Lolz. Enjoy guys. I got this chappies idea from an episode of 'What I Like About You'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**--**

"Did he ask you out?" Lorelai asks eagerly.

"No!" Rory says quickly, pondering. "He's not gonna ask me out."

Lorelai smiles wickedly. "That's because he already considers you his concubine."

"Besides," Rory adds as an after thought. "If he did, I'd probably say no."

"Probably?"

"Definitely." She changes. "I would definitely say no."

"You would not!" Rory sighs. "Why?"

She shakes her head. "I just…Lane's right, he is the biggest player. Even worse than Logan—"

"Lane said that?" Lor looks toward Lane scoldingly.

"What?" Lane starts. "No, I—I didn't mean it." Both Rory and Lorelai watch her struggle. "Well, I did but I only said it so you would let Logan stay. I didn't mean it." She shoots Rory an apologetic look.

"It doesn't matter, it's still true." Lane deflates.

"Well he still kissed you that has to count for something, right?" Lor tries to convince her.

"Maybe he was just trying to get her to believe his apology." Lane suggests.

Rory deflates. "What if that is the only reason?"

Lorelai glares at Lane again, who shrugs. "What?"

"He kissed you because he wanted to." She faces Rory again. "Because he liked you."

"Liked?" Rory raises her head from the table.

"Likes." She quickly corrects.

"If he did he would've asked me out already." She sighs again.

"You just said you'd say no." Lane reminds her.

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna be asked!"

Lorelai rubs her arm reassuringly. "What if at the bridge he was about to when his phone rang?"

"Or, he could've staged the phone call to—" Lane starts again.

"Lane." Lorelai stops her holding up her hand. "Lane, thank you." Beat. "You've done enough."

"Sorry." She looks down sheepishly.

Lor goes to reassure Rory when the buzzer goes off. She sighs and stands and opens the door. The same messenger is back with a large package. She takes the pen and signs.

"Hey, I'm supposed to sign!" Rory protests.

"Yea, yea." She shrugs it off taking the package and walking back to the table. "We're both named Lorelai." She opens it until Rory takes the package from her. She pulls out a pizza box, a baseball hat and a picture of herself. She looks at Lorelai, who shrugs, confused.

"I'm headed back down there now, is there anything you'd like me to tell him." The guy asks by the door.

"Uh…" Rory looks up startled. "…yea, tell him I said thanks."

The guy doesn't move. "Anything else?"

Rory ponders. "Not that I can think of."

The guy shrugs as Jess enters the room and looks at Rory disbelievingly. "That's it?" Rory looks startled, but he cuts her off after she barely utters 'Jess". "How about a 'that's so nice'? Or a 'how sweet or thoughtful'?"

Rory looks back to the box and then back to him. "It's just a box of pizza and—"

He barely notices before moving towards her. "Even 'I can't wait to kiss him again'."

Rory takes a step back and laughs awkwardly. "Why would I say that?"

He smirks. "Come on, Rory. We both know you liked it when I kissed you." Beat. "I bet you went home and told these two all about it." He signals to Lane and Lorelai. Rory laughs doubtfully.

"You two kissed?" Lane asks, confused.

"Yea," Lorelai adds. "And it lasted fifteen seconds?" Rory and Lane both look at her. The former angrily and the latter amusedly.

Rory faces Jess hesitantly. He's smirking again. "So what if I told them? That doesn't mean anything." She lies.

"You timed it?" Rory flushes. "And here I thought you were too busy to do anything but kiss me back."

Rory shrugs, looking at the floor. "That was just a guess."

"Time to go." Lorelai mouths to Lane. They both head toward the door before Lane looks to Jess.

"How's Logan?" She asks casually.

"Good." He nods.

She nods then hesitates. "Did he ask about me?"

"Lane." Rory scolds before Jess can responds.

"Forget I asked." She hurries out the door after Lor.

Jess looks to Rory confused. "She have a thing for—'

"Unfortunately."

He chuckles. "For her anyway." Beat. "Miss me?" He asks sarcastically.

Rory plays along. "If you didn't show up here, I might've done something drastic."

He looks at her seriously. "I missed you."

Rory flushes before looking down and promptly changing the subject. "So you came all the way here just to see what I though of your package?"

He shrugs. "Not so much for the package as the person receiving it." He did it again. Her face was flaming. How many more times did she have to endure this? "You still up for a movie?" He changes the subject.

"Yes." She sighs, relieved for the change in subject then gauges his reaction. "I mean, if you are. I just…was thankful for the subject change not because I was eager or anything. I wasn't—"

"So you don't wanna see a movie with me?" He cuts her off.

Rory looks up hesitantly and ponders whether to tell the truth or lie. "Yea."

He watches her wring her hands before taking a step towards her. "Good." Rory tucks her hair behind her ear and looks at the space between them. He moves his hand to her chin and meets her gaze. "Do me a favor?" Rory barely registers his voice. "Don't count this time." Rory hesitates moving back but retakes her step towards him when he trails his thumb over her cheek. His lips barely touch hers before her hands move to grip the sides of his jacket. He closes the gap further but once again she moves back. His free hand moves to her lower back and he pulls her forward. Rory sighs when he rakes his teeth over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth giving him access. His hand slides under her shirt and he eases her back towards the couch. They land with a thud and he hovers over her for a second. She pulls at his sleeves pulling him down on top of her. His hands travel down to her waist, then her hips, then thighs moving under her skirt. She hooks her legs around the back of his and pushes his jacket of his shoulders. As he bunches her shirt all the way up and moves to her cleavage the door opens.

"Guess what Rory, I—" Lorelai stops cold in her tracks upon seeing Jess and Rory. "Oh my god!" She quickly covers her eyes.

"Mom!" Rory pushes Jess up and pulls her shirt and skirt down. Jess runs his hand over his jaw as Rory tucks her hair behind her ear. "I thought you went out with Lane…"

Lorelai moves her hand. "Ah…she ran into Logan…" She sighs, mumbling, "Oh my god, my eyes." Jess smirks grabbing his jacket off the arm of the couch and heads to the door.

"…Do you two wanna—?" She cuts herself off signaling between them.

Rory stutters. "No, uh…" She looks down shaking her head. "…we're good."

Jess watches on amusedly. "I'll call you." He catches Rory's eye. She nods before he exits.

Lorelai looks after him confused before looking back to Rory. "What just happened here? How did you get him to--?"

Rory shakes her head. "I don't know." They both look to the door.

--

**A/N: Review please!! :D**


End file.
